Taming The Beast
by Sakuraangel1327
Summary: It was just an ordinary day, just a normal highschool day as she was walking home for school, but it was who she met and what she saw that changed her life. She found the beast, she fell in love with the beast and she tamed the beast. He was her salvation
1. Prologue

Taming The Beast

**Prologue**

My name is Sakura and I am 17 years old. I am currently attending yr 12 at Konoha Heights and I had yet to experience true love. Sure, I've had my crushes, but not _that_ feeling; that feeling of happiness blossoming in your chest as you see the one you love. That feeling of being wanted when they look at you with love, of desire when you see the one you love look at you with smouldering eyes that seem to look through you to your soul. That feeling of beauty when they look at you with eyes of absolute adoration.

I was nearly out of my teens and had not once ever experienced those feelings. But that didn't matter because I knew that when I _did_ have those feelings it would be so special that I wouldn't have minded the wait.

But then I found them...those feelings. Oh yes, I found them, but in the most unlikely place: I fell in love with a beast. That's what everyone called him. Beast, monster; but he was just brought up differently. He was still human where it counts, he was just a little _different_. But, alas, I fell so hard for him that I ended up not being able to live without him.

You can say it's just a childhood crush all you want, that it will pass, but I know that these feelings for him were real. They are ever-lasting and I will never feel the same way about anyone else.

My name is Haruno Sakura and this is how I found love...in the most unlikely of sources.

-

-

-

**I know this is short guys, but it IS just a prologue, and I am just happy that I finally finished it. Please enjoy. XD I know I will enjoy writing it.**


	2. Chapter One

**Yehahhh guys, I'm not dead! I just sat here looking at all my stories, opening the half finished chapters of each stories and started to type. This is what I usually do to get inspiration. ;P Sounds weird, but effective. Anyway I hope people haven't forgotten about this beauty and read and review. XD**

**Chapter One**

I remember it as if it were only yesterday that I came across the boy in the alleyway, beaten and half dead, crouched in the shadows. His eyes feral and his mouth full of teeth that seemed to glitter as he glared at me…

I was on my way home from school, my uniform swaying with breeze, and my backpack had been in mid-swing motion before I had stopped dead in my tracks, the lyrics for a primary school song lost on my tongue as the hairs on the back of my neck stood up as the boy came into my focus.

He seemed so lonely, so sad even as he sat there growling at me in warning as I stepped towards him, the shadows swallowing me up as I moved closer and closer.

I watched as his body tensed up upon my approach and tried to make myself look as nonthreatening as possible, but seriously, how threatening can a 17 year old high school student, in high black socks, green pleated skirt, and white button shirt be?

What was I going to do, scratch him to death with my bitten black nail polish fingernails??? Yeah, hell possible.

I cooed to him as I reached out a hand slowly only for it to be slapped away as he moved back a little, a slight wince the only indication that the movements caused him pain.

My voice low, I tried coaxing him towards me as I sat perfectly still, my long legs already cramping up underneath me. He remained unmoved as his eyes narrowed onto my own gaze and he growled once again, deep in his throat. I ignored the instinct to run far away and instead softened my own eyes and once again tried to reach for him.

Faster than I could follow with my eyes, his arm gripped onto my outreached forearm and began squeezing. The pain made me cry out, but still I held my ground and placed the hand in his grasp onto his own forearm lightly. He seemed to still under my touch. His body completely still, even his breathing seemed to have stopped.

I don't know what it was, but something was telling me to help him, to stop in front of that alleyway and to not continue walking. To not be scared of him, but to stand my ground.

It seemed to last for hours, both of us as still as we could be, our eyes locked, before his gaze lowered and his grip slackened on my arm until it dropped to the ground and he lowered himself to the ground, curling into himself. I felt like crying at how lonely he looked, and how small he seemed, even though he looked pure muscle and I am guessing when standing he would tower over my short statue easily.

I moved slowly and carefully towards him until my hand hesitantly touched his face, stroking it lightly as he leaned into the warmth of my hand, his own face as cold as ice.

It was only then that I noticed what he was wearing, or lack thereof; he wore what looked like very dirty and tattered jeans on the bottom, that looked to be two sizes too small, especially in the height area. His chest left bare, and completely hairless. My gaze travelled downwards towards his feet, which were as covered in dirt as was his entire body. My gaze flickered upwards to his fiery red hair half covered in dirt and his beautiful teal eyes surrounded by black, which looked to be either a tattoo, or eyeliner, I could not tell. All in all, he looked to be unloved, if not homeless. My materal instincts seemed to kick in as I looked at him more, I wanted to take him home, to feed him, to clean him, to take care of him, to _love_ him. He just needed some TLC.

My fingers brushed his hair out of his eyes lightly and I froze as I saw a mark on his forehead, the kanji for 'love' stared at me in red. I began tracing it with my finger before the boy slapped my hand away and looked up at me with renewed anger, as if to say 'not there!' I complied with his wishes and withdrew my hand from his forehead only to begin stroking the top of his head, as if to reassure him that all would be ok.

"My name is Sakura, what's yours?" My voice soft and calming, I awaited his answer, but when he did not answer for a minute or so, I tried to repeat it, but with the same result. He seemed to not understand me. His eyes were full of questions. I pointed to myself,

"Sakura." His face lit up in understand and he pointed to himself,

"Gaara," his voice was so deep and husky, it sent shivers up and down my spine. It sounded unused, as if he had not spoken in a very long time.

I tugged him to his feet, his full muscular form confirming my belief of him towering over my own short statue, and ran my hands along his body, assessing his damage. He remained absolutely still under my hands, just watching me. He had a deep gash in his right side, but other than that he was covered in light cuts and bruises here and there. I needed to tend to his side though, it seemed a few hours old, but already it was dirty and needed to be disinfected. I was training to become a doctor, so I had a lot of medical books at home and first aid kits in practically every room. I would stitch him up at home, because for some reason something was telling me that taking him to the hospital would be bad. But first I would have to get him there.

My hand reached for his and gripped it tightly before I winced at the tensing of the forearm he had squeezed so tightly in his own grasp. That would definitely leave a big bruise, I couldn't help thinking as I rubbed it absently.

Gaara seemed to notice my thoughts as he reached for my hurt arm and gripped it lightly, bringing it to his mouth. I felt a wetness on my arm as his pink tongue slipped out of his mouth and he began licking my wound. The apology behind the action nearly made me begin to cry. My hand stroking his hair once again in thanks, I cooed to him and tugged him out into the light and we walked side by side to my house. I ignored the stares and just kept my head high as Gaara shed away from the light and hissed at people passing by. We reached my apartment in a short 5 minutes, thankfully as more blood seemed to be oozing from Gaara's wound.

As soon as I had opened the door Gaara was sniffing around, taking in all of his surroundings, in a way, I thought as I cocked a hip to the doorway watching him, he reminded me of a curious child. A dangerous, dirty child, but a child none the less.

For some reason when I had passed that alleyway something had told me to stop and to take care of this seemingly homeless, yet extremely hot, man who couldn't be a day over 19 years of age. And now he was in my apartment, hurt, and I am to take care of him.

God, what have I gotten myself in –

"NO GAARA, DON'T EAT THAT!!!!"


	3. Chapter Two

**This chapter is dedicated to Gaaras1girl for her beautiful review that made me cry. ;) Thankyou so much hun!!! Onwards to the next chapter!!**

**Chapter Two**

After the incredibly close call where Gaara put a tampon in his mouth and began to chew (it had been minding its own business, just sitting there on the counter innocently) with the end of it hanging out quote ridiculously , I sat him down, got out my suture kit and began to stick up his wounds. I was quite surprised when he neither winced nor made a sound as I entered the needle again and again into his flesh to seal up his wound. It was quite deep, but after getting it cleaned and sewn together it was on its way to recovery.

And that was when the awkward silence settled in, filling the air with its' stuffiness, threatening to consume us all!! Ok, maybe a wee bit over dramatic, but don't you just hate those awkward silences? The ones that make you begin to hyperventilate, and your eyes shut in pleasure as a low moan escapes your throat as a hand makes its way up your thigh to rest on –

Wait, WHAT!? My eyes shot open as the hand grew dangerously close to my *ahem*.

"What are you doing!?!?" I exclaimed as I pushed back his hand and jumped away from him to stand behind the counter. When his face fell and he looked so lost all I wanted to do was run over to him and take him in my arms, but I had to stay strong. You can't just go around sticking your hands up peoples' skirts like he did. It didn't matter the fact that it felt good, it's not something I tend to do with people I meet in alleyways and take home to stitch up their wounds.

"…warm…" He rasped, his eyes imploring me to understand. His voice made me jump. Even though it sounded husky, deep and unused, it was still unbelievably sensational, like the voices you hear on those perverted phone sex adverts, not that I would know cause I haven't called one to see what it's like or anything…

*Cough* anyway, my resolve crumbled to my feet and was stepped on by 5 inch heeled stiletto's as I watched as he shuffled on the floor, his eyes lowered. He looked like a young child just caught sticking their hands in the biscuit jar. I leant down next to him and placed my own hand on my chest and spoke,

"Come on Gaara, we need to get you cleaned up, okay?" I knew he didn't understand fully, but nevertheless he let me lead him into my bedroom where I mimed for him to take off his clothes, while I ran his bath and leading him into it, making sure my eyes never wandered further than his chest as I pushed him under the water, the bubbles covering up anything that would otherwise have been censored if this had been a PG movie, which of course it wasn't. If anything this would probably be an M movie, considering the thoughts that were going through my head as I sponged soapy water over and over onto his body, the bubbles seeming to keep him transfixed as he picked them up and blew them off his hands, some sticking to his face making me laugh. With gentle wipes I scrubbed off the dirt on his face, making sure he kept his eyes shut during the entire process. He stayed quiet for the rest, just watching me as I cleaned his nails, toenails (which actually were pretty clean considering where I found him), his feet and finally his hair, which was where we snagged a problem. As soon as I pushed on his chest to get him down he had struggled with him, his entire body stiffening as he shoved back on my arm, his eyes wild as he tried to escape. If not for my cooing and soft hands on his chest soothing him, I think he would have actually run for it. But now I am sitting in the warm water with him, my entire school uniform practically soaking as I straddled his hips gently, my hands massaging his scalp making him shut his eyes and moan softly.

With a sense of glee I washed out the shampoo and quickly ran some of my unscented conditioner through his locks, trying to get the whole ordeal over for him, his body still tense under me.

Only moments later I was pulling myself out of the water, soon followed by his big lug of a body and throwing a towel into his lap. I wondered if he knew what to do with it, but thankfully he seemed to understand as he began to dry himself off as I walked back into my bedroom to put on some dry clothes.

Pulling out some shorts and a plain red tee, I quickly pulled them on as Gaara walked back into the room, as naked as the day he was born. With a red face I ran into my parents' room and pulled out a pair of my father's old black track pants. With averted eyes I passed the pants to him and looked away, distracted only when my phone rang, making Gaara jump and look around nervously.

With soothing motions I calmed him enough so he relaxed onto my bed, curling into himself and watching me as I answered the phone.

"Hello?" A shrill scream from the other end of the line had me yanking the phone away from my ear, automatically knowing who I was talking to. "Ino-pig."

"Who are you calling pig, forehead?" With a small smile I remembered how the name-calling had began. We had liked the same boy in primary school, until we both realised he was a jackass… nah, I'm actually best friends with the guy, but I knew he would never like me for more as a friend so I pulled back, and now Ino and I are closer than ever.

"Anyway, we are all going to the Red Dazzle tonight. Wanna come?" Her offer sounded nice, I wouldn't mind some dancing after a stressful day like this, but I knew I needed to stay home with Gaara and look after the guy.

"Sorry Ino, I'm too tired tonight. You know, I still can't believe the guys would actually enter a club with a name like 'Red Dazzle'." Shaking my head I sat next to Gaara, subconsciously running my hands through his hair reassuringly.

"Boo you. It's Thursday, we always go out on Thursday. And yeah, but they know how good it is." Her disappointed tone made me wince, but I had bigger priorities right then.

"Sorry pig, see you tomorrow alright? Have fun."

"Will do billboard-brow. Get your precious sleep, you'll pay for it tomorrow," her teasing tone made the threat so much lighter, but still this was Ino we were talking about. One time she made me run through the street in only my underwear when I lost a bet. Damn her. Let's hope it's not too bad tomorrow. Right now all I wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep, I was bugged.

Taking care of a man who was about twice the size of you can be incredibly tiring you know.

-

-

-

After I cooked the both of us some dinner, just some instant ramen that Naruto probably left at my house after he crashed at my house, I led him to my parents' room, considering they didn't exactly need it where they were, and tucked him in. It was only when I was leaving that he grabbed my arm and whined. Like literally, animal whined. If I wasn't so startled I probably would have 'awww'ed over it. But instead I gasped and let myself be dragged forward until I was under the covers with him and his arms were around me, pulling me to him. I lay there with my heart thumping so loudly I swear the numbers could hear it as he snuggled into my chest, using me as a pillow. My ears strained to ear the word he sighed before his breathing evened out and he relaxed in my arms,

"Safe…" So there I was, this incredibly hot, wild man I found in an alleyway and cleaned up now thought of me as his safety net. Truthfully I had never felt more needed. And he was making me feel safe. This was the first time in all those years that I had ever been strong enough to even lay in my parents' bed after their accident 7 years ago. And now here I was, cocooned in it with a boy I had just met. That's irony for you.

-

-

-

**Yum yum yum. Can I get a 'Hell Yeah'?? Haha, I know what you're thinking: FINALLY!!**


End file.
